It has become increasingly important to conserve hydrocarbon fuels, particularly gasoline. Therefore, it is desirable to optimize the combustion of such fuels.
It has been discovered that the passage of such fuel through a high intensity electric field prior to entrance into an engine results in a decrease in certain emissions from the exhaust gases and an increase in the energy output per unit of fuel consumed.
Also in the development of such a treater, it was discovered that filling the treating region of the treater with dielectric beads of a given size enhances the effect of the treater on the fuel, such that noticeable gains in combustion efficiency are achieved.